


Confession

by fmpsimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Kageyama has something he has to get off his chest. He's been trying to talk to Hinata for far too long, now, but he can't wait another minute.





	Confession

              He was absolutely clueless. That was the only explanation for why that idiot Hinata was acting this way. Kageyama had tried repeatedly to get close to him, to get him alone so they could just…talk, but every damn time Hinata would wriggle out of it with some stupid excuse. Kageyama stared at his reflection in the glass. Was it because of the way he looked? Didn’t he look friendly enough? He tried smiling at himself, but the expression came out weird and awkward. He wasn’t exactly a smile-on-command guy. But he thought, for sure, he’d smiled at Hinata—at least once or twice. He’d tried, anyway.

              Oh! There he was! Hinata was heading down the corridor, towards the gym. He wasn’t going to let another day go by without speaking his mind. “Oy, Hinata!” The ginger turned and waved. “I need to talk to you.”

              “I was just about to practice,” he said evasively.

              “I’ll set for you,” Kageyama pressed, reaching for the door.

              “No, no, no,” Hinata said, gesturing wildly. He grasped the door handle and pulled, but Kageyama’s hand was already pressed against it.

              “I want to talk to you,” he repeated. “Please.”

              A minute later, they were in the locker room. Hinata’s knees bounced as Kageyama tied his shoes. He peered at him, annoyed. “Stop that. What are _you_ so nervous about, anyway?”

              Hinata immediately stopped all movement. “Sorry,” he said with a weak smile. “I guess it’s a habit. I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” He paused, watching Kageyama straighten up. “So, what…what did you want to talk about?”

              Kageyama sighed. Now that he finally had Hinata cornered, he didn’t quite know what to say. “It’s our third year…and we’ve been through a lot together.” Hinata nodded slowly. “We’ve accomplished a lot too. All I wanted out of high school was to play volleyball—to improve and grow my skills—and that’s just what I’ve done. And…I thought that would be enough. I thought that would make me happy. But I’m not.” Hinata reached out, but thought better and pulled back. “Something’s still missing, some piece that’s stopping me from...” _Ugh, this was going to sound so lame_. “…From being complete.”

              Hinata blinked up at him. “Is it your grades, Kageyama? You _have_ always struggled in school.”

              Kageyama shook his head, his brow furrowed in temporary confusion. “What? No, you dumbass, it’s you!”

              “Me?” Hinata said, staring, awaiting confirmation, which Kageyama granted in the form of a short nod. He was afraid to make eye contact right now. “I’m your missing piece?”

              “When we argue, I can barely think straight,” he continued. “When you’re not with me, I don’t want to be with me either. Home isn’t home, because…you’re not there. So, now this place,” he gestured at the locker room, “this place is home.” Not the most eloquent confession, but it got the point across. He turned to Hinata now, waiting for a response—a word, an expression, anything. “So? What do you have to say?”

              “How long have you felt this way?” Hinata said quietly.

              “Too long probably,” was the reply.

              “Why didn’t you say anything?”

              “I tried, but you’ve been avoiding me!” Kageyama snapped. His expression softened suddenly. “I thought…maybe you knew and you were trying to avoid the conversation.” The sounds of sniffling suddenly filled the room and Kageyama looked over to fine Hinata with his arm over his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he attempted to hide his face.

              “Hey.” Kageyama gently pulled his arm away, revealing a very red-faced Hinata. He had expected this, but what he hadn’t expected was the tearful smile on his face. “Shoyo?”

              He fell against Kageyama’s chest, and in a muffled tone, said, “I thought you were going to tell me you were going to college in some far off place, and that you were leaving me forever. Th-that’s why I was avoiding you! I h-had n-no idea you…liked m-me.”

              Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, finding it easier than he had imagined. “Dumbass,” he whispered, smiling, “I’m not going anywhere without you.”


End file.
